Raditz
Raditz (ラディッツ, Radittsu) is Goku's older brother and the eldest son of Bardock and Gine. He is the first villain in the DragonBall Z Abridged series (as well as the first Saiyan seen on screen (apart from Goku himself, of course). He was one of the four known remaining Saiyans left alive after his home world was destroyed. He (originally) seeks out Goku in order to recruit him to conquer more planets. He is also a prominent character in DragonBall Z Abridged, and DragonBall R&R where he is the husband of Lunch and father of Ranch and father of precocious and fun-loving brothers Daikon (black-haired older twin) and Mooli (blue-haired younger twin). In the Anime In the original anime, Raditz is Goku's older brother who comes to earth to re-employ Goku (who has lost memory of his early childhood) to the Planet Trade Organization, revealing Goku's alien origins and setting Goku's ultimate destiny in motion. He was killed in battle with Goku and Piccolo, by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. In DragonBall Z Abridged In the abridged version, Raditz is childish and immature (though not as much as Goku; but both of them are less rash than a typical Saiyan), usually throwing a fit and shouting when he can't get his way. However, he is otherwise similar to his anime counterpart. As a child, Raditz was completely ignored by his father Bardock, which led to his bratty behavior. However he was scared and insecure, he thought that if he had failed a mission he would be labeled a deserter and punished and that Bardock would kill him for that but also thought that his mother Gine would defend him like she always does. At some point, fear enveloped Raditz. Fear of Freeza, the Ginyu Force, even of his "comrade" Saiyans. He was alone. The bottom of them all. A low class weakling. He knew that he would never be able to stand on the level of these monsters. After his planet was destroyed, a new thought had arisen. Raditz: "I am the weakest, but I'm a Saiyan! Father said that the Saiyans were the greatest of all the other races. Mother said anything can be done with a Saiyan's true resolve! I may be a coward and a weakling, but I will be a symbol of a true Saiyan warrior." Working under Freeza, he was mocked relentlessly by fellow Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, for being weak. Nappa would often antagonize him with the words "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?" and Raditz has always considered Prince Vegeta to be an ungrateful snob and spoiled brat. Upon arriving on Earth, he encounters a farmer who, at first, mistakes him for Sonic the Hedgehog (due to Raditz's long spiky hair). The farmer fires his gun in self-defense, but Raditz catches one of the shells and flicks it back at the farmer (accidentally killing him) for being a "bad human". When he realizes what he has done, he mutters to himself "So this is why Dad wouldn't let me keep Appule". He later finds Piccolo (who he confuses with his brother because of their similar power level) and prepares to attack him, announcing "...my signature attack, Double Sun-!" Suddenly, the film pauses and TFS members Lanipator and Vegeta3986 can be heard arguing over the real name of the attack. 3986 wins and begins the film over, voicing Raditz and saying "Keep your eye on the birdie!!" Raditz's scouter then picks up a second power level, now higher than Piccolo's, and he leaves him confused and alone. He eventually finds Goku at Kame House, reveals his past and kidnaps Gohan, telling Goku to destroy the Earth or lose his son. Goku and Piccolo engage him in battle in the Break Wasteland to rescue Gohan. He is surprised to see them shedding their clothes before the battle, leading him to believe that "nudity makes you stronger on this planet", and unzips his fly, catching the rescuers off guard. When told that Goku and Piccolo wear weighted training clothes, he hastily re-zips his fly, embarassed (Piccolo implies this is partially because of Raditz's small penis.) During the fight, he uses a blast to sever Piccolo's left arm and pummels Goku, while Piccolo charges his Special Beam Cannon. Twice, he is able to trick Goku into releasing his tail by asking "Pretty please?". He crushes Goku's ribs and is headbutted by an angry Gohan whose hidden power is awakened. When he prepares to kill Gohan, Goku puts him in a full nelson and tells Piccolo to fire his beam. Both Raditz and Goku are impaled by the attack. As Raditz lays dying, he curses that he had no way of dodging the beam. Piccolo reminds him that he could have flown away, to which Raditz uses the last of his strength to scream "DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT!!". After Raditz's death, Nappa tried to contact him and even press his trigger "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?". Nappa realizes what happened when Raditz doesn't answer, due to the fact that that insult usually gets the desired result from Raditz. In the afterlife, Raditz physically assaulted King Yemma and escaped his clutches because Yemma "didn't keep his eye on the birdie", in Hell, he vandalized The Fountain of Blood (which was in fact, originally filled with water) by filling it with actual blood. He is apparently aware of everything going on Earth, given that he can hear Vegeta mocking him even after he died. He is now presumebly in Otherworld somewhere. In Xenoverse Raditz was the first opponent Dumplin fought on his Time Patrol missions, it appeared Dumplin was struggling against him but this wasn't the case as Dumplin was going easy on him so he can see and get a clear understanding of Goku and Piccolo and Raditz's power at the time, once he finished analyzing, despite transforming into a Villainous form, Dumplin easily dominated Villianous Raditz. Later Dumplin tried to learn Raditz's moves but he did offer him a mission. In Xenoverse 2 Raditz returned in the sequel where he fought Dumplin's daughter Puddin. In DragonBall R&R Taking place inbetween WHAT IF RADITZ TURNED GOOD? PART 7 and PART 8, Raditz appears alongside the Z-Fighters during peaceful time after Majin Boo with his wife Lunch, daughter Ranch and his precocious and fun-loving twin sons. Personality For the most part, Raditz's overall personality seemingly reflects his canon counterpart's, albeit he appears to be far more childish, immature, paranoid, insecure (due to his upbringing and hanging out with the much stronger Vegeta and Nappa), and more of dirty coward that bullies others than he does in the main series while also fearing risking his own life and having concern for self-preservation, having only a few traces of Saiyan honor. He nonetheless still has pride for Low-Class Warriors as well as his family and shown to be far more serious and intelligent then Goku (admittedly that's not really saying a lot since originally Raditz thinks power means everything). Unlike the main Raditz who at least outwardly appeared to be prideful, condescending, and arrogantly believe himself to be an equal to Nappa and Vegeta in terms of status, this version of Raditz appears to be fully aware of what his fellow Saiyans truly think of him. And he even states that he hates his former comrades whilst in the afterlife. He underestimates weaker opponents and will not finish them and instead toy around, and if the opponent gets the better of him he cheats and resorts to sneaky cowardly tactics to avoid further damage and possibly death. "Why would Kakarot use such a horrid tactic to defeat me? Didn't he fear death? Did he know he could just be wished back or was he really willing to die there and then just to win? What would our parents think? Would they think his tactic is foolish or honorable?" Raditz has a superiority-inferiority complex and has always hated being called a weakling since his childhood. Raditz never lost fights against huge threats since he runs away from them and lets the stronger Vegeta and Nappa deal with them, he only beats the fodder (aka people that are weaker than Raditz) because he knows he can defeat them and win meaning that Raditz never tried to fight against strong opponents nor get the chance to receive Zenkais; hence he stays weak. He is extremely resourceful, having brutally kicked King Yemma in the balls in order to escape being sentenced to Hell for eternity and is the only villain known to do so. In WHAT IF RADITZ TURNED GOOD? and DragonBall R&R he becomes more laid-back, playful, and a slght goofball/jokester that can sometimes get carried away, but he has done some of Master Roshi's training routines including Milk Delivery, he wears his hair tied in a ponytail (which Lunch sometimes helps tie on), sheds his Saiyan Armor's shoulder pads, and adopts the bottom half of Goku's Orange Gi as his clothing attire (while still keeping his original Saiyan Boots), his eyes are starting to resemble the 3/4 outlined soft round open-drawn circle friendly black eyes akin to Goku's eyes, symbolizing his redemption and turning good, he keeps his tail due to his childhood memories and respect for his Saiyan heritage since he doesn't want to insult his race by having it removed. Both Goku and Raditz fight together on a lot of occasions, Raditz is the mature responsible brother to Goku who sometimes is foolish. Their Metamoran Fusion is Goditz while their Potara Fusion is Raditto. Since Goku and Raditz are more closely bonded than Goku and Vegeta as well as being actual brothers (aka being blood related and having the exact same genetics), the Family Boost gained from their natural compatibility greatly surpasses the Rival Boost that Vegetto gets. After his potential was unlocked by Super Kami Guru, Raditz would later achieve Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan Blue (and Mastered/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue). Raditz forms a close friendship with Piccolo appreciating Piccolo's level-headedness (Piccolo is the first member of the Dragon Team he meets after all), since they were both loners for much of their lives before coming around and joining the Dragon Team. Raditz (this exemplified more so after his friendship and mental training/hardcore meditating with Piccolo) gets over being jittery, his cowardice, his paranoia and controls his temper so he doesn't get into petty and violent squabbles with Vegeta (as Raditz actually stands up to Vegeta and all his "Saiyan Elite and Pride" bluster/cockiness/arrogance, Raditz gets riled up whenever someone insults his family, be it directly or indirectly, Vegeta uses this to his advantage during their final bout so Raditz will stop holding back and start fighting seriously). Finding peace and more bravery within himself becoming more intelligent, level-headed, logical, focused, analytical, calculating, pragmatic, cautious, laid-back, rational, and determined. At times of peace he can even get a little cynical and really has a sense of humor. Raditz and Lunch end up becoming a lovely couple, with the explanation that Good Lunch liked Raditz because he reminded her of Goku, Bad Lunch liked him because he's a bad boy that can stand up to her, and Raditz likes Bad Lunch because she's got that fiery spirit and resourcefulness which can reign him in (a strong will and physical strength that Saiyan men find so attractive), he likes Good Lunch as her motherly, cool, calm and collected, passive demeanor, kindness and compassion influences and rubs off on him (as well as praising her when she makes a good pun). During their past-times Raditz would take Bad Lunch to bars so she can drink. The two along with Ranch wear red accessories (Raditz's arm and leg bands, Lunch and Ranch's bows). Raditz and Lunch have a lot in common and bonded over robbing a bank. Afterwards Lunch explained her insecurities and her past to Raditz such as why she changes characters when she sneezes and how the world defined those traits of her as being weird, treating her like a freak as well as a lonely low-life thief. Raditz's past defined him as being born a lonely low-class Saiyan that is seen by the rest of the world as worthless trash; hence they both view the world with negative outlooks on life. "Look... I'm not the best at this. But, I can understand. Whether you're a girl with 2 different faces against the world or an alien born to be garbage against an evil empire, the world is a rough place. And even though I don't know a lot about you... we could change that if you'll talk to me." "Huh, maybe there really is a reason Kakarot felt at home on this planet. I could get used to this kind of living." Raditz was already proud of Ranch who he trains with Goku, and lets her train with others like Gohan (who she looks up to), Trunks, and Goten, but his pride soars to new heights when he finds out she secretly learned the Metamoran Fusion Dance. As they can be too knowledgeable for their own good they appear to be unable to see the problems with their actions, they share the flaws of being prideful and arrogant. Raditz does have his sneaky moments when he gave Goku a Senzu during the Tournament of Power, despite his great efforts he was defeated and eliminated by Jiren. Attacks * Keep Your Eye on the Birdie! (Also known as the Saturday Crash): A one handed energy sphere attack. It was originally called Double Sunday until Vegeta3986 took away the mic from Lanipator. Attempted to be used against Piccolo, but didn't use it when he sensed Goku. * Double Sunday: A double handed attack that fires two energy waves from both hands. First used against Goku and Piccolo during his fight against them. The blast caused Piccolo to lose his left arm. * Saturday Crash: A one handed energy sphere attack. * Dynamite Monday: References Throughout the rest of the series, Raditz is referred to, usually as a gag. His name is mostly used to refer to things that are weak, small or of little worth. *When speaking through the dead Raditz's scouter, Nappa says "Guy-who's-as-strong-as-a-Saibaman says what?", referring to Raditz's power level of 1,200 which is the same as a Saibaman. *When asked by Goku about Raditz's afterlife endeavors, King Yemma says that he put Raditz in his "Yemma Lock", but was kicked in the balls, allowing the Saiyan to escape (to which a cut-away of Raditz plays, saying "He didn't keep his eye on the birdie!"). Goz and Mez also state that he made a mess of Hell's blood fountain (which used to be water). *After killing the Arlian's "Rancor", Nappa states that it must have been made of something weak "like paper mache...or Raditz." *After revealing the Saibamen, Vegeta explains that they have the same power as Raditz. "That's right. He was so weak, we could literally GROW Raditzes!" *Nappa's scouter measures the Z Warrior's power levels in terms of "Raditz." Gohan is worth the equivalent of 0.8 Raditz, Piccolo is worth the equivalent of 1.1 Raditz, and Krillin is worth the equivalent of 0.9 Raditz. *Nappa refers to Krillin as "the Raditz of their team". Later Raditz is compared to Yamcha in terms of being completely useless. *After Krillin kills three saibamen, Vegeta mocks "Congratulations. You just killed the equivalent of three Raditz. Nappa here is worth 5 Raditz and I am worth 15 Raditz." Nappa consoles Krillin (ineffectively) by noting that he is at least better than their Raditz. Another cut away of Raditz plays, saying "I. Hate. All of you!" *In Bardock, The Father of Goku: Abridged, when the doctor recommends Bardock visiting his newborn son, Bardock denies at first, stating that he never payed attention to Raditz either. The doctor then mutters "Oh yes...and we all know how he turned out...", causing Bardock to change his mind. *During the Namek Saga, the Ginyu Force hint that "Raditz" a form of currency in in the space organization ("credits" are, apparently, also a form of currency in space, as Freeza claims that 400 credits were spent on Zarbon's phone bill.) **The announcer for the Spacey's commercial mentions a "Raditz Menu", a parody of McDonald's dollar menu. The scene also depicts 2 sundaes on a tray, likely referencing Raditz's "Double Sunday" attack in video games. **After hearing about Guldo's death, Ginyu says that Burter now "owes him 50 Raditz". **In a later episode, when Freeza finishes using Goku for a game of pinball, when entering the initials "ASS" into the high score screen, the bottom of the screen reads "New Game: 1/2 Raditz." *In Two Saiyans Play while Nappa and Vegeta are playing the game Magicka they come across a field of Radishes to which Vegeta responds "It's an entire field, of Raditz," Nappa quips "Watch as we don't pay attention to it and walk away." Vegeta says "Yup." Nappa proceeds to drink some water and remarks "He was the worst". Vegeta finishes with another "Yup". * In Two Saiyans Play: Dead Space 3 Part 2, Vegeta says, "They're so easy to kill, it's like...it's like running into a planet full of Raditz." Trivia *He was the first character to initiate the "Krillin Owned Count" by tail-slapping Krillin through the wall of Kame House. *Raditz's "signature attack" was never given an exact name in the original series. However, like most unnamed attacks in Dragon Ball, the attack has been given several unofficial names by the various video games in the series. Some of which are "Here's a Present", "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" and "Saturday Crush". "Double Sunday", the name that Lanipator uses, is actually the name of the dual energy blast that Raditz uses to sever Piccolo's arm. This explains the argument between Lanipator and Vegeta3986, as the name "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" is prefered among fans. *Lanipator voices Raditz up until the infamous part where he and Vegeta3986 feud over the name of Raditz's one hand energy attack, wherein Vegeta3986 voices him up until his last cameo in Episode 8. In Kai Abridged, he is voiced by Lanipator once again. It is joked that he remained as Raditz' voice actor due to the nature of the episode and how it skipped over that part, although the real reason is that Vegeta3986 had left the team sometime after. *When he encountered King Yemma in Otherworld, King Yemma put Raditz in his Yemma lock, but Raditz kicked King Yemma in the balls and ran away causing Yemma to lose him. Raditz is now in Otherworld somewhere. *Currently he is the first and only known person to ever escape King Yemma, while others have likely tried in the past, his is the only known successful escape attempt. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Former Villains Category:Super Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball R&R Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:DBZA Characters Category:Super Duper Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Heroes